Venganza Interrumpida
by Christopher 353
Summary: Isabella Vulturi presenció la muerte de sus padres, al cumplir dieciocho años decide vengarla. Entrando a trabajar a la mansión Cullen, deberá encontrar pruebas que inculpen a Esme Cullen, pero en el proceso se enamorara de Edward lo cual será un obstáculo porque el es un, Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Una propuesta.

Isabella POV.

Por fin ha llegado el momento mas esperado de mi vida, cumplir 18 años para poder salir de este orfanato. Estoy caminando hacia la salida, solo escucho el sonido proveniente de las ruedas mi maleta. Despues de salir del edificio, entro al jardin delantero, el cielo esta totalmente despejado. Veo a una niña llorando desconsoladamente debajo de un arbol, me acerco a ella.

\- ¿Que te pasa?, -pregunto.

\- Nada, -dice la niña en voz baja.

\- Por algo estas llorando, -insisti.

\- Esta bien te dire, soy nueva aqui, mis padres murieron hace tres dias en un accidente de transito.

\- Oh que pena, se lo que se siente pasar por eso, -digo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- ¿Tus padres murieron en un accidente?

\- No, fueron asesinados, -una lagrima me brota del ojo izquierdo.

**Flashback.**

Mis padres se llamaban Aro y Sulpina Vulturi, cuando tenia ocho años estaba con mi madre en mi habitacion, ella peinaba mi cabello, hasta que mi padre entro muy preocupado a la habitacion.

\- Ella esta aqui, -dijo mi padre.

\- Debes quedarte aqui adentro no importa lo que pase, -me dijo mi padre y luego me dio un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo, mi madre hizo lo mismo y luego salieron de la habitacion.

Segundos despues escuche una discucion, no lo resisti y sali de la habitacion, me escondi detras del sofa, me asome y vi cuando un hombre acompañado de una mujer muy elegantante saco una pistola y le disparo a mi padre y luego a mi madre, luego ella saco una camara del librero y se marcho, senti tanto dolor en mi corazón y un nido en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar, me desmaye.

**Fin del Flashback.**

\- Que terrible, -dice la niña y me abraza.

\- Me trajeron a este lugar, y la verdad no ha sido tan malo, -digo- las monjas son muy amables, pero debes portarte bien.

\- Me portare bien, -dice- ¿Y esa maleta?

\- Es mia, ya me voy, hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 18.

\- Pense que eramos amigas.

\- Claro que lo somos, te vendre a visitar siempre y cuando pueda.

\- Esta bien.

\- Acompañame a la salida, -digo mientras tomo su mano.

Nos paramos y caminamos a la salida, la puerta se abre.

\- No me has dicho tu nombre, -digo.

\- Me llamo Renesmee.

\- Yo soy Isabella Vulturi

\- Feliz Cumpleaños, -dice Renesmee.

\- Gracias, -me agacho y le doy un abrazo. Salgo y la puerta se cierra detras de mi. Respiro profundo, el aire esta fresco.

\- Isabella Volturi, -escucho la voz de un hombre llamandome, me volteo y veo un hombre vestido de una manera muy elegante.

\- Hola, -digo- ¿Como sabe mi nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Charlie Swan, era amigo de tus padres.

\- Mucho gusto, -digo.

\- Estas hecha toda una mujer. Necesito hablar contigo. Ven conmigo a mi auto, iremos a mi casa en Forks.

El señor Swan empieza a caminar hacia su auto, pero yo me quedo parada, no se si irme con un desconocido, el se voltea, frunce el seño y dice:

\- ¿Por que no vienes conmigo?

\- Es que nada me garantiza que usted me esta diciendo la verdad, que usted era amigo de mis padres.

\- Bella, no desconfies de mi. Si quieres pruebas te las dare, pero en mi casa, tengo fotografías de tus padres y con tus padres.

Vi en sus ojos que decia la verdad.

\- Ok, -digo, luego empiezo a caminar hacia el taxi, me subo, luego el señor Swan y despues el conductor arranca.

Empiezo a ver por la ventana, todo estaba diferente de cuando era niña. El chofer conducio hasta el aeropuerto, alli nos subimos en un yet, el cual nos llevaria a Forks, mi pueblo natal, un lugar muy triste para mi, me trae recuerdos de mis padres, siento cuando una lagrima empieza a brotar de mi ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?, -pregunta el señor Swan.

\- Nada, -digo y me limpio las lagrimas rápidamente, -el avión despega.

\- ¿Estabas pensando en tus padres?, -aciento- es duro, se que se siente eso, cuando era un niño mis padres murieron en un incendio, me quede a vivir con mi abuela. Era tan pequeño, que no me acuerdo de su cara, eso me fustra y me hace llorar.

Veo cuando los ojos de Charlie se llenan de lagrimas. Siento pena por el, y le doy un abrazo, ya que a mi me pasa lo mismo.

\- Aveces, yo tampoco recuerdo la cara de mis padres, -digo- ¿Me podria hablar de ellos?

El avion empieza a aterrizar.

\- Te contare todo cuando lleguemos a mi casa, -dice el señor Swan.

Al aterrizar, nos espera un hombre de uninforme, el cual le queda bien. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento que mi corazon empieza a palpitar mas rapido, mis mejillas se calientan, el me sonrie y yo tambien, el abre las puertas del auto y entro, es un joven muy apuesto, el señor Swan lo hace despues de mi. El chofer arranca despues de ponerse el cinturon de seguridad. Miro por la ventana, el hermoso paisaje de Forks, minutos despues el señor Swan dice:

\- Llegamos, - me asomo por la ventana y veo la hermosa casa del señor Swan, este debe ser un empresario muy importante de Forks.

El chofer me abre la puerta, y me apeo. Le sonrio y voy detras del señor Swan. Al entrar a la casa, nos sentamos en la sala de estar, musica clasica armoniza el ambiente de la casa.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -pregunta el señor Swan.

\- No, gracias -digo.

El señor Swan busca en un librero, y saca un album y se sienta otra vez en el sofa.

\- Estos son tus padres, - me dice el señor Swan señalando una foto- Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi, eran grandes seres humanos. Aro y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria e inmediatamente nos hicimos buenos amigos. En la universidad conocio a Sulpicia, ellos se amaron desde el primer momento, desde la primera mirada, se casaron al terminar la universidad. Tu padre y yo empezamos a trabajar como marineros mercantiles, en un puerto de Seattle, para la familia Cullen, hasta que tu padre y yo descubrimos que traficaban armas en los barcos, renunciamos ese dia, pero tu padre cometio el error de decirle a Esme Cullen, la presidenta de la empresa, que la iba a acusar con la policia. Al otro dia en la mañana, los encontraron muertos.

Empiezo a llorar, no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

\- Ella es Esmeralda Cullen, -dice el señor Swan señalando una foto.

\- Lo se, -digo.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- No, pero presensie la muerte de mis padres, y ella estaba ahi. Pero no fue la que disparo, fue un hombre.

\- ¿Es este?, -pregunta el señor Swan señalandome una foto.

Despues de unos segundos analizando.

\- Si, es el. El mato a mis padres.

Las lagrimas empiezan a salir, siento como si acabara de pasar todo. El señor Swan me abraza.

\- Bella, -dice el señor Swan con tono serio- necesito que me ayudes a vengar la muerte de tus padres.

Las palabras del señor Swan me dejaron helada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:**

La siguiente historia pertenece a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Mi primer amor.

Isabella POV.

\- ¿Pero como?, -pregunto desconcertada, como yo una simple chica podría destruir a esa mujer tan importante. El señor Swan me pasa un periódico.

\- Lee el anuncio, -dice.

\- La mansión Cullen, necesita muchacha de servicio, -leo en voz alta.

\- Entraras a trabajar a la mansión como sirvienta, claro que si te dan el empleo, estando allí buscaras pruebas que inculpen a Esme Cullen.

\- Esta bien, lo hare. Esa mujer debe pagar por la muerte de mis padres.

\- Iras mañana, dormirás aquí hoy

\- Esta bien, gracias -sonrió.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la hija de mi mejor amigo, siempre hice lo posible por que fueras feliz en ese orfanato, te enviaba regalos el día de tu cumpleaños, por cierto feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias.

\- Una vez intente adoptarte, pero no pude.

\- Es usted un gran hombre Señor Swan.

\- Llámame Tío Charlie, Isabella.

\- Ok, Tío Charlie -digo y le doy un abrazo.

\- Si quieres vete a dar un paseo por el jardín.

\- Ok, - me levanto y salgo de la casa de Tío Charlie, el jardín es grande. Tiene una gran variedad de flores, es hermoso.

\- Hola, -escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de mi, me volteo. Es el chofer de Tío Charlie.

\- Hola, -digo, ese chico es muy apuesto, me atrae.

\- Que hace una chica tan linda, tan sola, en este hermoso lugar.

\- Estoy admirando el paisaje de este jardín, -digo.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?, -pregunta.

\- Si, por mi no hay problemas, -digo.

\- ¿Como te llamas?, -pregunta.

\- Isabella Vulturi, ¿Y tu?

\- Jacob Black, mucho gusto. - Jacob toma mi mano y la besa de una manera muy suave. Es muy caballeroso.

El cielo se nubla y empieza a caer una ligera llovizna que poco a poco incrementa, Jacob y yo corremos hacia la casa, resbalo pero Jacob me sostiene en sus musculosos brazos. Nuestras caras quedan cercas siento su respiración, nos vamos acercando, nuestros labios se rozan, la lluvia se detiene, pero antes de que me besara me levanto rápidamente.

\- ¿Estas bien?, -pregunta Jacob.

\- Si, gracias -respondo, entramos a la casa y nos paramos frente a las escaleras- tienes buenos reflejos.

\- No podía permitir que una chica tan linda se ensuciara de lodo.

\- Me agradas, Jacob.

\- Tu me gustas, Isabella.

\- ¿Pero si me acabas de conocer?

\- No me importa, siento una fuerte atracción hacia a ti, creo que es amor.

Jacob se acerca a mi y me acaricia la cara suavemente, se acerca mas, nuestros labios se rozan otra vez, pero me aparto.

\- Jacob me gustas, pero primero me gustaría conocerte, -digo.

\- Te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, -dice Jacob, se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Subo al segundo nivel de la casa, me encuentro con una sirvienta.

\- ¿Me podría decir en donde esta mi habitación?, -pregunto.

\- Hay, -dice ella señalándome una puerta.

\- Gracias.

Entro a la habitación es muy linda, las paredes están pintadas de un purpura claro y en la cama están tendidas unas sabanas blancas muy lindas, la habitación tiene pocas cosas, tiene una decoración sencilla pero se ve bien, me encanta. Me tiro en la cama, estoy agotada han pasado tantas cosas hoy, me levanto, me quito la ropa y entro al baño a tomar una ducha, al terminar me visto con una ropa mas desahogada y bajo al despacho de Tío Charlie.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto.

\- Claro pasa, -dice Charlie, paso y me siento.

\- Tío Charlie, no me has dicho el nombre del hombre que disparo a mis padres.

\- Su nombre es Billy Black, - me quedo pasmada.

\- Ese es el apellido de Jacob, su chofer, -digo.

\- Lo se, es su hijo.

\- ¿Pero por que trabaja aquí, su padre mato a mis padres?, -digo desesperadamente.

\- Isabella, tranquilízate. Jacob escapo de Billy ya que el lo maltrataba mucho, y yo lo acogí aquí, es un gran muchacho, un buen muchacho que esta loco por ti.

\- ¿Que?, -digo mas tranquila.

\- El vino aquí, y me dijo que le gustabas mucho, el me tiene mucha confianza me cuenta todo. Nunca me había hablado así de una chica y veo en tus ojos que el también te interesa.

\- M avergüenza hablar de eso con usted.

\- Tenme confianza, -dice Tío Charlie.

\- Si, el me gusta. Pero antes quiero conocerlo mejor.

\- Yo también le dije lo mismo.

Bostezo, siento que en mis ojos hay arena. Tengo sueño.

\- Me iré a acostar, -digo.

\- Buenas noches, -dice Tío Charlie.

\- Buenas noches, -sonrío y me voy.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me acuesto y me cubro con las sabanas, ya que tengo mucho frio. Cierro los ojos, pero escucho que alguien golpea la ventana, me levanto y le abro, me asomo y veo a Jacob abajo.

\- ¿Qué haces hay?, -digo sorprendida.

\- Quería desearte buenas noches, -dice con una gran sonrisa en la cara, es tan lindo.

Jacob es todo un romántico.

\- Gracias, pero deberías irte a dormir es muy tarde y te podrías resfriar.

\- Adiós, te amo, -Jacob se va.

Cierro la puerta y me acuesto otra vez, mañana será un día muy largo. ¿Qué me estará esperando en la mansión Cullen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer.**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Capitulo 3.

La familia Cullen.

Isabella POV.

Despierto sobresaltada, anoche soñé con el momento en que mis padres fueron asesinados, ese sueño me dio una pista, recordé que hay un video en donde se ve cuando Esme y Billy Black matan a mis padres. Me levanto rápidamente y tomo una ducha, me visto y bajo al despacho de Tío Charlie.

\- Buenos días, -digo con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, -dice Tío Charlie.

\- Hay un video, -digo.

\- ¿Un video?, -pregunta Tío Charlie confundido.

\- Después de matar a mis padres, Esme tomo una cámara del librero, es la prueba que necesitamos.

\- Perfecto. Isabella debo contarte algo, cuando te dije que quería que vengáramos la muerte de tus padres, falto algo que también me gustaría que me ayudaras a hacer. Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hijo o hija, no se ni siquiera que es.

\- ¿Que?, -digo.

\- En la universidad conocí a Esme , nos enamoramos, pero ella mantenía lo nuestro en secreto le avergonzaba que fuera pobre. Ella me dejo por Carlisle Cullen, el era un heredero, pero no lo amaba, solo estaba con el por su dinero. Me ofreció que fuéramos amantes pero yo no acepte. La olvide y tiempo después conocí a Renee Dawyer, ella se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, nos casamos y luego inicie a trabajar en la empresa de los Cullen, allí me volví a encontrar con Esme y me volvió a proponer lo mismo, pero no acepte. Amaba a Renee. Esme me dijo que lo iba a pagar, y lo pague. Cuando Renee dio a luz, estaba trabajando, ella me llamo, pero no me dijo el sexo del bebe, me dijo que seria una sorpresa, pero cuando llegue, Renee había muerto y mi hija había desaparecido.

Empiezan a salir lagrimas de mis ojos y de los de Tío Charlie.

\- Creo que Esme fue la culpable, -dice Tío Charlie.

\- No te preocupes Tío Charlie, no descansare hasta encontrar a tu hija, -dijo, esa mujer ha hecho demasiado daño, lo va a pagar - Me voy, estoy lista.

\- No, no iras a ningún lado, es muy peligroso, -dice Tío Charlie.

\- Pero me dijo que lo ayudara.

\- He cambiado de decisión.

\- No, Tío Charlie, esa mujer a destruido nuestras vidas, debe pagarlo.

\- Lo va a pagar. Contratare una actriz.

\- No lo acepto. Me iré ahora mismo.

Me voy del despacho de Tío Charlie, sin dejar que me detenga. Al salir me encuentro con Jacob.

\- Hola, -dice.

\- Hola, -digo- necesito que me lleves a la mansión Cullen ¿Puedes?

\- Claro.

\- Isabella, -grita Tío Charlie, el se acerca a mi- cuídate mucho, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo.

\- Me cuidare.

Charlie y yo nos abrazamos. Me subo en el auto y Jacob arranca.

\- Te ves hermosa hoy, -dice Jacob.

\- Jacob detente, -digo.

Jacob se aparca en la orilla de la calle.

\- Anoche estuve hablando de ti con Tío Charlie y me dijo que eres un buen muchacho y que dijiste cosas lindas de mi. He decidido darte una oportunidad.

\- Te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo, -dice Jacob.

El se acerca a mi, nuestros labios se rozan suavemente, nos besamos, sus labios están suaves, su lengua supera la frontera de mis labios y se encuentra con la mía. Me siento como si flotara.

\- Debemos seguir, -digo- sino llegare tarde a la entrevista de trabajo.

\- Ok.

Jacob arranca, minutos después, llegamos a una casa en el corazón del bosque, muy grande y hermosa, Jacob se desmonta y me abre la puerta, es un caballero.

\- Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde - digo.

Jacob se inclina y me da un beso suave.

\- Nos vemos, -dice.

Se sube al auto y se va. Camino hacia la puerta y luego toco el timbre, unos segundos después abre la puerta un señor en silla de ruedas.

\- ¿Desea algo?, -pregunta.

\- Vine por el trabajo de sirvienta, -digo.

\- Eres muy joven, -dice.

\- Necesito el empleo, -digo.

\- Ven conmigo al despacho.

Entro a la casa y cierro la puerta detrás de mi. Miro alrededor sorprendida esta llena de lujos. Entro al despacho y me siento.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?, -pregunta el señor.

\- Isabella Vol... -me detuve, no puedo decir mi apellido- Isabella Volash.

\- Es un apellido extraño.

\- No soy de aquí, soy de muy lejos.

\- ¿Por que quiere el empleo?

\- Es que quiero trabajar, acabo de salir de un orfanato.

\- ¿Qué paso con tus padres?

\- Fueron asesinados, -digo- una mujer los mato.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intensión hacerte revivir ese momento.

\- No importa.

El señor se queda callado por un momento.

\- Tienes el empleo.

\- Gracias, - digo emocionada, me levanto y le doy un abrazo.

\- Me caes, bien -dice- soy Carlisle Cullen.

\- Gracias por darme el empleo señor Cullen.

\- No me llames señor Cullen, llámame Carlisle.

\- Ok, Carlisle. Bueno iré a la casa de mi tío a buscar mis cosas.

\- Ok, ve, pídele al chofer que te lleve.

Sonrío y salgo, al igual que la casa de Tío Charlie esta tiene un gran jardín, muy lindo. Me acerco a un chico vestido de uniforme, es muy musculoso.

\- Hola, -digo, el sonríe- soy Isabella Volash, la nueva sirvienta, el señor Cullen, me dijo que me llevaras a buscar unas cosas a la casa de mi tío.

\- Ok.

Me subo en el auto y le indico a el chofer en donde quedarme. El me espera, entro a la casa y subo a mi habitación, allí empaco algunas ropas y artículos de belleza, bajo al despacho de Tío Charlie.

\- Me dieron el empleo, -digo.

\- Perfecto, recordé que Esme tiene un diario en donde escribe todo lo que hace.

\- Bien, -me acerco y le doy un abrazo.

\- Cuídate.

\- Lo hare.

Salgo de la casa, y me subo en el auto con el chofer, el arranca y minutos después llegamos, me desmonto y entro a la casa.

\- ¿Quién es usted?, -dice una mujer.

Me volteo y no puede ser, es Esme Cullen por fin la tengo frente a frente, su presencia hace que mi piel se erice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mia.

* * *

Capitulo 4.

Amigas.

Isabella POV.

\- ¿Quién es usted?, -dice Esme- no te quedes callada.

\- Soy la nueva sirvienta, -digo.

\- ¿Quién te contrato?

\- Yo, -dice Charlie mientras se acerca.

\- Sin mi permiso, sin mi concientización.

\- Te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa, y puedo tomar decisiones, cuando me plazca.

Esme se queda callada por unos segundos.

\- Rosalie, -grita Esme, segundos después se acerca una chica rubia, muy linda - lleva a esta joven a su habitación y dile las reglas de la casa.

\- Ven conmigo, -dice la chica.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?, -dice Esme.

\- Isabella Volash, -respondo.

Sigo a la chica, al llegar a la habitación, noto que hay dos camas, creo que dormiré con alguien. La chica cierra la puerta.

\- Es un placer conocerte, -dice la chica con mucho entusiasmo- Rosalie Hale.

Ella se acerca y me da un abrazo.

\- Soy Isabella Volash, -digo.

\- La cama de la izquierda es tuya, -dice.

\- ¿Cuáles son las reglas?, que mencione la señora Cullen.

\- Son unas tonterías, solo te diré las mas importante. No entrar a la habitación de Esme sin su permiso, no hablar con los miembros de la familia que no sean cosas de trabajo, no tener relaciones con otros empleados y siempre llamarla señora Cullen.

\- Que exigente es.

\- La verdad rompí una regla, soy amiga de Alice, la hija menor y con el señor Cullen, el es una gran persona, mu divertido. Claro que solo hablo con ellos cuando no están.

\- Me di cuenta.

\- Se me olvido una regla, debes estar siempre con uniforme - Rosalie busca en el closet y saca el uniforme, me lo pongo y salgo junto a ella. Ambas limpiamos la casa, pasan varias horas antes de terminar, la casa es muy grande. Lo único que nos falta es ir a hacer las compras.

Salimos de la casa, Rosalie se detiene de repente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, -pregunto.

\- Ves hacia allá, - dice Rosalie, me volteo y veo al chofer, viéndonos y sonriendo -es el chofer.

\- No es lindo.

\- Si es lindo, ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta, creo que también le gusto, pero no se anima a confesarme sus sentimientos.

\- Vámonos a hacer las compras, -digo.

Nos acercamos y el dice:

\- Hola, ¿Quién es tu hermosa amiga, Rosalie?

\- Es Isabella, la nueva sirvienta, -dice.

\- Lindo nombre, Isabella. ¿Te lleve a algún lugar, esta mañana? ¿Verdad?

\- Si.

\- Disculpa por no haberme presentado, es que estaba pensando en muchas cosas. Eres muy linda.

\- Gracias, -digo.

\- Soy Emmet.

\- Mucho gusto, -digo, noto que Emmet me ve y se muerde los labios ¿Le gustare? espero que no, el es el amor de Rosalie- mejor vámonos, Rosalie.

\- ¿A donde van?

\- Vamos a hacer compras, -dice Rosalie.

\- Isabella, - grita Esme, me volteo- ven aquí- me acerco- Quiero que limpies la casa del jardinero, ven te acompañare.

Empezamos a caminar, pero Rosalie se acerca corriendo.

\- Debo decirle algo, -dice Rosalie.

\- Vete, queda en el patio trasero. -dice Esme- te alcanzo ahora.

\- Ok.

Continuo caminando, hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña, toco la puerta y esta se abre, paso y encuentro a una mujer y un hombre haciendo el amor en una cama.

\- Isabella, -grita Esme, si viene y los encuentra despedirá al jardinero.

\- Cámbiense, la voy a entretener, -digo, salgo y me tiro en el suelo y finjo que me caí.

\- ¿Qué te paso?, -pregunta Esme.

\- Me caí, creo que me golpeé la rodilla.

\- Párate no es para tanto.

La mujer sale y Esme dice:

\- Alice que haces aquí.

Esa era Alice, si su madre la hubiera encontrado, hubiera habido problemas.

\- Estaba diciéndole al jardinero, que me ayudara con una tarea de la escuela, debo plantar una planta -dice Alice.

\- Creo que ya me siento bien, -me levanto y luego sale Jasper.

\- Jasper mañana temprano Isabella vendrá a limpiar tu cabaña.

\- Ok, -dice Jasper.

\- Vámonos Alice, -dice Esme.

Cuando se van, Jasper dice:

\- Gracias, te debo una.

\- De nada, pero deben tener mas cuidado. Esme es una mujer muy peligrosa.

Jasper asiente y me voy, subo a mi habitación y me acuesto un rato. La puerta se abre, me levanto y es Alice:

\- Muchas gracias, por lo de hace un rato, -dice.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Isabella Volash, mucho gusto. Se aman ¿Verdad?

\- Si, mucho. Pero si mi mama se da cuenta nos mata.

\- Nadie lo sabe.

\- Solo lo sabe Rosalie, es mi amiga.

\- Deben tener mas cuidado.

\- Lo tendremos, -Alice se acerca y me da un abrazo. Luego se marcha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Petrificada.

Isabella POV.

Alice sale de la habitación. Me recuesto a pensar, Jacob me hace falta al igual que Tío Charlie, quiero verlos. Me levanto y voy a la cocina, agarro el teléfono pero recuerdo que no se el numero de teléfono de Jacob, pongo el teléfono en su lugar. Rosalie llega con unas bolsas, la ayudo y la colocamos en un esquina para arreglarlas después.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Emmet?, -pregunto.

\- Mal, -dice Rosalie desanimada- se paso todo el camino hablándome de ti y preguntándome cosas de ti. Creo que le gustas.

\- Lo siento, nunca me podría enamorar de el. Como no se fija en ti, si eres hermosa. Además tengo novio.

\- En serio, ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Su nombre es Jacob Black.

\- El hijo de Billy, el trabaja aquí, antes Jacob trabajaba aquí, pero se fue por los maltratos de Billy.

\- Trabaja con mi Tío, Charlie Swan.

\- Charlie, es tu tío.

\- No, pero lo quiero así.

\- Ok.

\- Tengo ganas de ver a Jacob, crees que pueda salir.

\- Si, vete. Ya la casa esta limpia pero vuelve antes de que sea tarde.

\- Ok.

Subo a la habitación y me arreglo un poco, luego bajo y veo a Emmet.

\- Emmet, ¿Puedes llevarme a donde me llevaste los otro día?, -pregunto.

\- ¿A donde Charlie Swan?- asiento- ok.

Me subo en el auto y nos vamos.

\- Te ves hermosa, -dice Emmet.

\- Gracias.

Llegamos, lo cual agradezco ya que no quiero quedarme sola con Emmet, no quiero que me coquetee. Entro a la casa, noto que Emmet se queda a esperarme, me asomo por la ventana.

\- Puedes irte Emmet, - grito, el obedece y se va.

Voy al despacho de Tío Charlie, y lo encuentro como siempre detrás del escritorio.

\- Hola, -digo.

\- Hola ¿Cómo estas?

\- Bien, ¿Y usted?

\- Bien. ¿Cómo va el plan?

\- No ha pasado nada aun.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti.

Tío Charlie, me pasa una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, la abro y encuentro un teléfono.

\- Gracias, -digo emocionada- es muy lindo.

\- Es un Smartphone, muy moderno. Para que estemos en contacto siempre.

Le doy un abrazo a Tío Charlie, le estoy tomando mucho cariño.

\- ¿Y Jacob?, -pregunto.

\- Creo que esta en el patio trasero.

Salgo del despacho de Tío Charlie y voy a buscarlo, lo encuentro sentado en el césped, me acerco y le doy un abrazo.

\- Bella, -dice emocionado.

Nos besamos de una manera tierna y delicada.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- Bien. Te extrañe.

\- Yo también.

Nos besamos.

\- Quiero conocerte, -dice Jacob- ¿Por que no vamos a un restaurante?

\- Ok, vamos.

\- Mejor mañana.

\- Ok. ¿Tienes teléfono?

\- Si ¿Por que?

\- Dame tu numero.

Saco mi teléfono.

\- ¿Quién te dio ese teléfono?, -pregunta Jacob.

\- Me lo regalo Tío Charlie.

\- Ok. ¿Por que entraste a trabajar a la mansión Cullen?

\- Solo quería trabajar.

\- Es que me encuentro raro que haigas ido a esa casa. Parece que todo es un plan.

\- No existe ningún plan. Mejor me voy.

Me alejo de Jacob, el me llama pero sigo caminado. Me voy caminando y llego al atardecer. Al entrar veo que la familia esta vestida de una manera elegante.

\- Isabella, -dice Carlisle.

\- Buenas noches, -digo.

\- Vamos a salir te pedimos que cuides la casa, -dice Esme.

Ellos salen por la puerta y subo al segundo piso, tomo un baño y me acuesto a dormir. Despierto y miro que el despertador marca las once de la noche, debo aprovechar que la familia no esta para entrar a la habitación de Esme. Me levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a Rosalie, al salir de la habitación me dirijo a la de Esme, abro la puerta y enciendo la luz. Busco en su mesita de noche y al abrir la primera gaveta, veo que el diario esta ahí. No lo puedo creer.

\- Isabella, -me volteo y es Esme- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?. Me quedo petrificada.

* * *

**Hola a todos los seguidores y lectores de este libro, les agradezco mucho a todos por su apoyo en esta primera semana. Nos volveremos a encontrar el lunes.**

**Love, Christopher.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Capitulo 6.

Traición.

Isabella POV.

\- Creí haber escuchado un ruido y vine a revisar que todo estuviera bien, -digo titubeando.

\- Rosalie no te dijo las reglas, -dice Esme, yo asiento- no debes entrar nunca a mi habitación.

Mientras ella habla cierro la gaveta lentamente, hasta terminar, respiro profundo, estoy muy nerviosa.

\- Lo siento, -digo.

\- No es para tanto Esme, -dice Carlisle- ella creyó haber escuchado a un ladrón y vino a revisar que todo estuviera bien.

\- Vete a tu habitación, -dice Esme, yo obedezco.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me acuesto, siento mi corazón acelerado de una manera sorprendente. Me quedo dormida poco a poco.

Carlisle POV.

\- ¿Por que la defiendes?, -pregunta Esme alterada.

\- Es que la entiendo, se que no hizo las cosas con maldad.

\- A caso te gusta, es eso dímelo, -Esme levanta la voz.

\- Cálmate, -digo- estoy pensando convertirla en mi protegida.

Desde que Isabella me conto que paso prácticamente toda su vida en un orfanato, me movió el corazón y me gustaría que ella tuviera la oportunidad de tener un padre y vivir una vida cómoda.

\- Sobre mi cadáver, -dice Esme.

\- Esta también es mi casa y la decisión esta tomada.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al baño a asearme.

Isabella POV.

Al día siguiente, me levanto temprano, tomo un baño y noto que la cama de Rosalie esta vacía, al parecer ya empezó a trabajar. Me visto y llamo a Charlie debo contarle lo sucedido.

\- Hola, -dice Charlie.

\- Hola, -digo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Anoche encontré el diario de Esme.

\- Lo tienes ahí.

\- No, pero casi me descubre.

\- Dios, debes tener mas cuidado Isabella.

\- Lo tendré, -Carlisle entra a la habitación.

\- Hablamos luego, -digo.

\- Ok.

Cuelgo.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Isabella?

\- Bien ¿Y usted?

\- Bien, mi visita se debe a que quiero hacerte una propuesta. Quiero que vivas aquí como mi protegida.

\- ¿Que?

\- Desde que me contaste tu historia, me conmoviste y quiero que tengas una vida feliz.

\- Para ser feliz no necesito estar rodeada de lujos.

Charlie sonríe.

\- Eso me gusta de ti, tu humildad.

\- Bueno, debo pensarlo.

\- Cuando quieras, la oferta sigue en pie.

Carlisle se va y me siento en la cama, no se que decidir. Mi teléfono suena sacándome de mis pensamientos, es un numero que no tengo registrado.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Soy yo Jacob, necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿A donde?

\- Yo te pasare a buscar, te llevare a un lugar agradable.

\- Ok.

Me visto, me pongo un vestido sencillo. Jacob me recoge y me lleva a un lugar llamado La Push, es una playa muy linda. Nos sentamos en la arena. Agradezco haberme puesto un vestido, va con el lugar.

\- Quiero disculparme, -dice Jacob- hice demasiadas preguntas e insinué cosas, lo siento.

\- No importa, entre a trabajar a la mansión Cullen solo porque vi el anuncio en el periódico.

\- Entiendo, fui un tonto.

Le doy un abrazo a Jacob.

\- No eres tonto, eres un poquito celoso.

Jacob sonríe, el me besa y me acuesta en la arena.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor, -dice Jacob.

\- No es tiempo aun, -digo.

\- Ok, esperare.

El me besa y nos vamos, me deja en casa de los Cullen.

\- Isabella, -me volteo y veo a Emmet el cual me dice que me acerque.

Jacob POV.

Llego a un almacén abandonado, tengo una cita con mi padre Billy Black y Esme Cullen, ella me contrato para ser su espía en casa de Charlie. Pero la verdad le he tomado cariño a Charlie, y cuando conocí a Isabella me dije que ella seria un pequeño pasatiempo al cual le podría sacar información, pero me enamore de ella.

\- Al fin llegas, -dice Billy.

\- Estaba ocupado, -digo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Isabella? ¿Te reconciliaste? -pregunta Esme.

\- Si, y me dijo que entro a trabajar a su casa solo porque vio el anuncio en el periódico.

\- Mentira, ella es una espía de Charlie. Anoche la descubrí en mi habitación, se que buscaba algo. Debo vigilarla, pero el idiota de Carlisle quiere que ella viva en la casa.

\- Que terrible, -dice Billy.

\- Le dije, ella me dijo que solo vio el anuncio en el periódico.

\- Son inventos suyos, pero hare que se aleje de mi familia. Quiero que termines con ella pero de una manera que le duela, quiero que sufra mucho. Isabella no me va a destruir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Capitulo 7.

Confusión y Decisión- parte 1.

Isabella POV.

\- Hola Emmet, -digo acercándome a el- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Isabella, yo quiero decirte que...

Sospecho lo que va a decir.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, desde que te vi me gustaste y cada vez que te veo quiero besarte y hacerte mía.

Lo que me imagine. Emmet se acerca a mi y me besa delicadamente, trato de separarme pero me dejo llevar. Cuando por fin tomo dominio de mi cuerpo me separo de el, veo que Rosalie nos estaba observando, ella se va llorando. Voy detrás de ella pero Emmet me detiene agarrando mi brazo y halándome hacia el.

\- Suéltame, -digo, el obedece y le doy una bofetada - ¿Por que me besaste?

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, -dice Emmet sobando su mejilla.

\- Tengo novio Emmet, y si no tuviera no te aceptaría de todos modos, yo no siento nada por ti, pero Rosalie si, ella te ama.

\- No sabia eso. Discúlpame no debí haberte besado.

\- Te disculpo.

Me voy y entro a la casa, subo a la habitación y veo a Rosalie llorando.

\- Vete, -dice- déjame sola.

\- No es lo que crees.

Ella se levanta de la cama, noto furia y dolor reflejados en sus ojos, una mala combinación.

\- Te vi besándote con el amor de mi vida, y tu lo sabias.

\- El me beso a la fuerza.

\- Vi como lo disfrutabas. Yo te estaba considerando como una amiga.

Rosalie sale de la habitación. Bajo y salgo al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Rosalie POV.

Tengo el corazón destrozado, Isabella me traiciono y yo que la estaba considerando una amiga, no debí creer eso, primero debí conocerla. Estoy sentada en la cocina tomando un baso de agua. Emmet entra.

\- Hola, Rosalie, -dice Emmet.

\- Quiero estar sola, -digo me levanto pero el me detiene.

\- Discúlpame Rosalie. Yo nunca pensé que estabas enamorada de mi.

\- Estaba, -digo.

\- ¿Ya no lo estas?, podemos intentarlo Rosalie, eres una joven muy atractiva.

\- Quieres ser mi novio ahora que sabes que te amor. Cuando tenga un novio quiero que este me ame.

\- Entiendo, pero no te enojes con Isabella, yo la besa a ella, luego que te fuiste me dijo que tiene un novio, ella no siente nada por mi.

Que tonta fui, debo disculparme con ella.

\- Me tengo que ir, -digo, empiezo a caminar.

\- Rosalie, -grita Emmet, me volteo y el me besa delicadamente, sus labios me llenan, este beso es como siempre me lo imagine, es mágico.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?, -pregunto.

\- Quiero que seas mi novia, -dice.

\- Primero debes enamorarte de mi, -digo y me voy.

Isabella POV.

Jacob llega, corro hacia el para abrazarlo y besarlo, amo mucho a ese chico.

\- ¿Cómo estas mi amor?, -pregunto y me acerco para darle un beso y abrazarlo, pero el se aleja.

\- Aléjate de mi, apestas, -dice Jacob.

Me quedo sorprendida, será una broma, me huelo disimuladamente y no hiedo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, -pregunto.

\- Hare esto rápido. Lo nuestro se acabo.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Porque no te amo, estaba contigo porque quería tener sexo y ya, y como veo que no eres fácil como pensé, ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

\- Pero Jacob, pensé que me amabas.

\- Mentí, adiós Isabella, tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa.

\- Pero yo te amo.

\- No me importa.

Jacob se va. Pierdo el equilibrio y me caigo, lloro desconsoladamente pensé que me amaba. Alguien me levanta me volteo y es Rosalie, ella me abraza. Ambas caminamos a la casa y subimos a nuestra habitación, me acuesto en la cama y Rosalie pregunta:

\- ¿Qué te dijo Jacob?

\- Me dejo, nunca me amo, -digo llorando.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Capitulo 8.

Confusión y Decisión- parte 2.

Isabella POV.

Las palabras de Jacob me han destruido, me levanto y digo:

\- Iré a dar un paseo, quiero meditar todo lo que paso.

\- Esta bien, -dice Rosalie- Isabella discúlpame como te trate hace un rato.

\- Esta bien.

Salgo de la habitación, y luego salgo de la casa. No puedo dejar de llorar, lo amo. Camino y camino hasta llegar a casa de Tío Charlie, entro y me dirijo a su despacho en donde se que lo voy a encontrar. Al verlo corro hacia el y lo abrazo:

\- ¿Qué paso?, -dice acariciando mi pelo.

\- Jacob me dejo y me dijo tantas cosas feas.

\- Pero, Jacob no es así.

Jacob POV.

Llego a un pequeño bar y le pido una copa de tequila al cantinero, cada palabra que le dije a Isabella me dolió, la amo y sin embargo le dije todas esas cosas feas, por culpa de Esme y de mi padre, los odio tanto. Mi teléfono suena y veo que es Esme, contesto:

\- Hola, -digo.

\- Buen trabajo Jacob, dejaste a Isabella destrozada. Lo vi todo a través de mi ventana.

\- No fue nada.

Cuelgo y empiezo a llorar, el cantinero me pasa la copa con tequila y me la tomo de un trago.

\- Le pasa algo, joven -dice el cantinero.

\- Nada, -digo.

Le pago y me voy a casa de Charlie.

Isabella POV.

\- No me ama, -digo.

Charlie me abraza.

\- He tomado una decisión, -digo- Carlisle me había propuesto vivir en su casa y voy a aceptar.

\- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado Esme va a creer que eres amante de Carlisle. Eso no seria bueno, hasta te mataría.

\- No importa, quiero terminar con esta venganza lo mas rápido posible y si vivo en la casa será mas fácil todo.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando termines la venganza?

\- Me iré y empezare en otro lugar.

Charlie se entristece.

\- No te pongas triste Tío Charlie, te vendré a visitar y estarás con tu hija o hijo. Quiero olvidarme de Jacob.

\- Entiendo.

Jacob entra al despacho, al verlo todos esos recuerdos vuelven a mi mente y siento que mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

\- Jacob, recoge tus cosas y vete de mi casa, -dice Charlie enojado.

\- A eso venia.

Jacob se va y Charlie me abraza, empiezo a llorar.

Jacob POV.

Recojo mis cosas y me voy a casa de mi padre Billy.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?, -pregunta.

\- Si, ustedes me destruyeron la vida, nunca te lo perdonare papa.

\- Eres un tonto, te enamoraste. Idiota.

Mi padre sale y yo me acuesto en la que solía ser mi cama, y empiezo a llorar.

Isabella POV.

Al atardecer me voy a casa de Los Cullen, voy al despacho a ver si Carlisle esta ahí, y si esta allí.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?, -pregunto.

\- Claro, pasa.

\- Carlisle ya pensé y si acepto venir a vivir aquí como su protegida.

Carlisle sonríe.

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi historia, les agradezco mucho.

maleja twihard me comento que había cometido un error en el summary, había puesto que dieciocho años después Isabella había decidido vengar la muerte de sus padres, lo cual esta mal ya que es cuando ella cumple dieciocho. Ya he arreglado el error.

Siento mucho el error, espero que me disculpen y puedan seguir leyéndola.

Love, Christopher.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Capitulo 9.

Edward Cullen- parte 1.

Isabella POV.

\- Me alegra que haigas tomado esa decisión, -dice Charlie sonriente.

Alice entra al despacho.

\- Que bueno que entraste, -dice- ¿Conoces a Isabella?

\- Si, -dice Alice sonriente, es muy linda, sus facciones son muy finas.

\- Isabella va a venir a vivir aquí, ya no trabajara mas aqui.

Alice se emociona.

\- Quiero que la acompañes a comprar ropa ya que mañana estaremos celebrando una fiesta, Edward vendrá mañana y también debemos presentarle a Isabella la familia.

\- Esta bien, -dice Alice- vamos.

La sigo hasta afuera, a donde ella grita y salta, supongo que de felicidad.

\- Estoy muy feliz, -dice- siempre quise tener una hermana, compraremos mucha ropa y haremos algo con tu cabello.

Me miro el cabello disimuladamente.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?

\- Esta un poco maltratado. Nada que no tenga arreglo.

Rosalie se acerca.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor Isabella?, -pregunta.

\- Si, -digo- no vale la pena seguir sufriendo por el, si no me ama debo olvidarlo.

\- ¿De que hablan?, -pregunta Alice.

\- Mi novio termino conmigo de una manera fea.

\- Lo siento.

\- No importa.

\- ¿Quieres ir con nosotras a hacer compras?, -pregunta Alice mirando a Rosalie.

\- Si, amo esa actividad.

\- Isabella vivirá aquí, ya no trabajara mas aquí.

\- Eso es genial Isabella, te lo mereces eres una gran persona y has sufrido demasiado para tu corta edad.

\- Gracias, -digo.

\- Vámonos, -dice Alice.

\- ¡Alice!, - grita Esme- te he dicho que no te ajuntes con la servidumbre.

\- Ellas son mis amigas, mama. Además Isabella ya no trabaja mas aquí, ella vivirá aquí.

\- ¿Que?, -dice Esme- no quiero que te ajuntes con ellas. No te das cuenta que Isabella es la amante de tu padre.

\- Esme ya vasta, -se acerca Carlisle- hija vete.

Las chicas y yo nos subimos en el auto.

\- No soy amante de tu padre, -digo.

\- Lo se Isabella, no creo nada de lo que mi mama dice.

Carlisle POV.

Esme y yo vamos a mi despacho.

\- Es tu amante ¿Verdad?, -dice Esme.

\- Por Dios, claro que no es mi amante. Solo le estoy brindando una oportunidad que le fue arrebata, la de tener una familia.

\- Ahora esta casa es una fundación. La traes aquí sin mi permiso.

\- Esta también es mi casa Esme.

\- Cuando me case contigo todo lo tuyo se convirtió en mío. Además no puedes tomar decisiones en ese estado.

Esme mira de reojo mi silla de ruedas.

\- Crees que porque estoy invalido no puedo tomar decisiones, -digo ofendido y un poco alterado- Vete de mi casa.

Esme se sorprende.

\- Discúlpame Carlisle lo dije sin pensarlo.

\- No quiero seguir hablando ese tema.

\- ¿Me voy?

\- Has lo que quieres hare como si no existieras.

Salgo del despacho.

Isabella POV.

Las chicas y yo llegamos a un centro comercial, allí entramos y salimos sin parar de varias boutiques, todo lo que elijo Alice y Rosalie dice que es feo, ella elijen todo.

Hasta que en una vitrina veo un hermoso vestido rojo, lo escojo y este les gusta, este me pondré mañana.

Luego vamos al salón de belleza en donde me lavan el pelo y lo dejan sedoso y oloroso. Esta ondulado, me encanta.

Las chicas y yo vamos una cafetería en donde pedimos malteada y nos ponemos a conversar.

\- Chicas me fatiga decir sus nombre, -dice Alice- ¿Por que no nos ponemos apodos? Yo me llamare Al.

\- Yo Rose.

Pienso por unos segundos.

\- Bella, quiero que me digan Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer:**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Capitulo 10.

Edward Cullen- parte 2.

Isabella POV.

Las chicas y yo llegamos a la casa al atardecer, estoy agotada, subo a mi nueva habitación esta es muy grande, pero extraño compartir habitación con Rose. Organizo en el closet mi nueva ropa, luego me acuesto en la cama a descansar. Alice entra a la habitación.

\- ¿Quieres ir a un club?, -pregunta.

\- Nunca he ido a un club.

\- Es un lugar agradable, tal vez conozcas a un chico.

\- Prefiero quedarme soltera por un tiempo.

\- Vamos te divertirás.

\- Ok, ¿Quiénes mas irán?

\- Irán unos amigos de la universidad, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper.

\- Ok, tomare una ducha.

\- Ok, no vemos. Ponte linda. Ponte Bella.

Sonrío y Alice se va, tomo una ducha y luego me cambio. Me pongo unos jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta. Me miro en el espejo y me veo bien, es un estilo rebelde, me gusta ese estilo. Luego bajo, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper me esperan, se ven bien. Emmet entra lleva una camisa apretada y hace que se le marquen los músculos, el tiene un cuerpazo. Nos vamos, Emmet conduce. Minutos después, llegamos a un club muy lindo, hay varios autos aparcados, es muy exitoso al parecer.

Al apearnos, cuatro chicos saludan a Alice con mucho cariño.

\- Chicos ellos son mis amigos de la universidad, Jessica, Ángela, Mike y Eric.

Ellos sonríen parecen ser muy amables. Entramos al club, allí todos se divierten, todos con parejas excepto yo, estoy sentada en un mueble muy cómodo de piel. Alice baila con Jasper, Jessica con Mike, Ángela con Mike y Rosalie con Emmet, tal vez pronto se vuelvan pareja.

\- Disculpa, -alguien me toca el hombro, volteo a ver y es un joven muy apuesto- le gustaría bailar conmigo.

\- Si, -digo.

\- Usted es una joven muy linda.

\- Gracias, -digo.

\- Mi nombre es James.

\- Mi nombre es Isabella.

Empezamos a bailar, me la paso muy bien junto a el. Nos vamos a las doce de la media noche. Al llegar, me voy a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada nunca había bailado tanto.

Rosalie y Alice, entran a mi habitación.

\- Te vimos bailando con un chico muy guapo, -dice Alice.

\- ¿Quién es?, -pregunta Rosalie.

\- Es un chico que no conozco, su nombre es James. Ahora salgan tengo mucho sueño.

\- Malhumorada, -dice Rosalie.

Ambas se van, me acuesto y me quedo dormida casi de una vez. Al día siguiente, me despierto temprano, tomo una ducha y bajo al despacho de Carlisle a saludarlo.

\- Buenos días, -digo.

\- Buenos días, Isabella. ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Bien, gracias.

\- Hoy es el gran día Edward te caerá bien, me gustaría que se enamoraran y por fin deje a su novia, ella es muy parecida a Esme. No me agrada.

Debe ser una bruja.

\- Carlisle ¿Por que nunca invito a Rosalie venir a vivir aquí?

\- Es que su jefa es Esme.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Cómo quedo en silla de ruedas?

\- Un día discutí fuertemente con Esme y ella me lanzo del tercer piso de mi empresa tuve suerte de sobrevivir, pero ella me dijo que no lo hizo con maldad.

Pobre Carlisle, como un hombre tan bueno se pudo casar con Esme. Carlisle y yo conversamos un montón sobre nuestras vidas. En la tarde, casi de noche todo esta preparado para la fiesta, subo a mi habitación y me empiezo a arreglar. Tomo una ducha y Rosalie y Alice vienen a ayudarme a maquillarme, al final me dejan hermosa, ellas lucen muy elegantes, me pongo el hermoso vestido rojo, y bajo a la fiesta y lo veo, mi mirada se cruza con la de un chico muy guapo, mi corazón se acelera y mis mejillas se calientan.

\- Aquí viene, -dice Carlisle- ella es Isabella Volash, mi invitada y mi protegida.

\- Mucho gusto, -dice Edward con una voz que me derrite.


End file.
